My Own Incubus
by Hope4love92
Summary: Kaito is you average pervert, so you can only imagine how happy he is once he gets his own Succubus. Oh! It's an Incubus...oh well same difference. Graphic Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the Vocaloids mentioned in this story belong to either Yamaha or Cryton. Except for Kamaito who is a Fanmade vocaloid.

Beta'd by Meicdon13

---

Inside the gym of Vocal High, the girls' volleyball team was practicing for an upcoming game. Their breasts bounced around in their thin cotton white t-shirts as they chased after the volleyball. When it was time for a person to spike, the red shorts that hug so tightly on all the members would ride up on that female as she jumped in the air to smack the ball across the net. And watching this whole scene play out was Kaito and his friend, Big Al.

"Oh Yamaha, don't you just love girls' volleyball?" Kaito said as he stared lustfully at the bouncing females on the gym floor. "It's probably one of the greatest things man has ever invented."

"You know, you would probably be able to date one of the members of the team if you weren't such a pervert," Big Al said to the blue haired teenager.

"It wouldn't be worth it. While they look lovely, none of their personalities fit with the kind of girl I want," Kaito said with a pout.

"See, that's another one of your problems," the dark-skinned male said as he pointed an accusing finger at Kaito. "Not only are you a pervert, but you're also shallow. None of the girls in this school is good enough for you."

"Ah, but that's not true. What about Miku-chan?"

"Oh Cryton, not her again," said Big-Al.

"Yes, her again," Kaito said before going off in a dream-like state. "Miku is so kind and caring, just like a girl from a dating sim. Not to mention she is absolutely adorable with that loli-con face of hers. Her breasts could be bigger, but that's beside the point."

"Ugh, when will you learn that life is not a hentai?" said Al. "Girl's with low self-esteem issues and huge knockers don't randomly trip into depraved boys' laps."

"Hentai...oh that reminds me," said the blue haired teen. "A new AV featuring Sweet Ann just came out today. I plan on picking it up after school."

"There's no helping you," Al said as he shook his head in disappointment.

---After School---

Kaito walked into the building of an old and secluded adult store. He tried to run quickly past the front desk so the owner wouldn't spot him.

"Hello there, darling."

Unfortunately, he didn't make it.

"Oh...hey there Kamaito," Kaito said to the man in drag.

Now in general Kaito didn't really have a problem with Kamaito. He...ugh...she...um...the tranny was a pretty nice person. However, Kaito couldn't get over the awkwardness of seeing a full grown male wearing a dress and make-up like a real woman.

"Let me guess. You're here for Sweet Ann's latest flick cleverly titled "_Cum sing with me_"."

"Yeah," Kaito said while laughing nervously.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you didn't skip school for this. You couldn't stop talking about this video the last time you were here."

"I actually tried to do that but my friend wouldn't let me," Kaito said angrily as he remembered Al dragging him back to class when he was about to leave the campus.

"Well, you're lucky that I saved you a copy," Kamaito said as he pulled out a DVD case from behind the counter. "These things were going out fast."

"Oh, thank you Kamaito," Kaito said as he grabbed the DVD off the counter and raised it in the air with pride like a father would with a child.

"And it's free if you are willing to buy something else."

"What exactly is this something?" asked Kaito.

Kamaito went under the desk and pulled out a statue, but it wasn't just any kind of statue. It was six inches high and in the shape of a penis, and what was even weirder—if it could get any weirder—was that there were several Japanese seals stuck to the penis replica.

"Kamaito, what the hell is that?" Kaito was almost afraid to ask.

"This darling is an ancient artifact."

"It looks like a statue of a dick."

"Yeah...but that doesn't stop it from being ancient or an artifact."

"Why are showing me this?" the blue-haired teen finally asked. "Despite how much you wish for me to be gay, I'm not. So what point is there for me to be carrying around a statue of a penis?"

"Ah, don't be such a prude, Kaito," Kamaito said while flipping the purple boa he was wearing. "Besides, aren't kids your age usually in a hurry to buy weird things like this?"

"Kamaito, get serious."

"Okay Sweetheart, I need someone to take this thing off my hands. It's taking up inventory."

"Well why don't you try to sell it to someone else?" Kaito said coming up with an obvious conclusion.

"Well, I've tried that, but there been countless complaints."

"Complaints?" Kaito questioned.

"I had a number of male clients returning this item because they've either been experiencing horrible nightmares or feel as if their sexual energy is being drained by this thing," explained Kamaito

"So you're telling me this statue is cursed?" Kaito said in disbelief.

"Cursed? Of course not. No, I just believe that little boys like to make up silly excuses when they can't get it up. But..." Kamaito said while lifting up Kaito chin with is manicured nails, " big boys like you don't have to worry about that problem, do they? So will you take it?"

A shudder ran throughout Kaito's body before he pulled away from the drag queen's grasp.

"Um...I don't know."

"Oh, come on Sweetheart, if not for me. Do it for a free AV of your precious Sweet Ann." Kamaito said while tapping his nails on the DVD case.

"Okay, whatever." Kaito finally agreed. _Who knows? I could probably use this thing for a school prank or something._

_--- _

Kaito arrived home tired and exhausted. It wasn't easy carrying round an object that weighed more than a box of bricks. Kaito set the phallus-shaped statue on his computer desk, while at the same time hoping that the table didn't beak under the pressure of the 'cursed' item. As soon as he placed the statue on his desk, all the Japanese seals that covered it fell off. However being the lazy teenager that he was, Kaito decided to pick them up later.

He then looked at the DVD he had just purchased and decided to watch it later on tonight; he was just too tired to keep his eyes open at the moment. The teen then plopped ungracefully on his bed before quickly going to sleep.

---

Kaito didn't know where he was. A white hot mist surrounded him and the only thing he could see in front of him was a silhouette of a person.

"Hello," Kaito said as he moved towards the shadow. Suddenly the mist cleared, and in front of Kaito was a hot spring that had a woman occupying it. The blue-haired teen couldn't see the woman's front due to the fact that she was facing forward. However, the back of her skin was as white as snow and her blonde hair, which was pulled up to make a one sided ponytail, looked soft and silky to the touch. In other words she looked good in Kaito's book. The teenager checked his breath and straightened his hair before approaching the bathing female.

"Why, hello there," Kaito said as he walked closer to the hot spring. Suddenly the boy found himself in a pool of warm water. _Did I trip into the spring? I sure didn't remember doing so._

The blue-haired teen suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him and pulled him underwater. Kaito harshly spit up water and quickly got the hair from his eyes so he could see. _Oh, god I bet this chick now thinks I'm such an idiot._

Kaito opened his eyes to see a nude male staring at him. Kaito was in awe as he looked at the man before him. The male's eyes were the prettiest color of green the teen had ever seen. The beautiful orbs stared at him with an intense lust that Kaito only thought he possessed. The man's chest and stomach were built to perfection, not a flab of fat was cling to his body. Wet blonde hair stuck to the man's attractive face making him look like some kind of water god. Kaito couldn't believe he was thinking this but this man was absolutely gorgeous.

"Kaito," the stranger suddenly said in a sensual voice. Kaito's eyes widened in surprised. _How in the hell does this guy know my name?_ Kaito didn't have time to think about this now as the handsome male suddenly pulled him into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," the blonde said as he hugged Kaito. It was at this moment that the blue-haired teen realized something. One, was that the clothes he was wearing before he was underwater had suddenly disappear along with the woman that had been in the spring, and two was that this man was obviously not in his right mind.

"Woah!" Kaito said before pushing the stranger off him. "Who are you and where did that hot babe I saw minutes ago go off to?"

A depraved smile suddenly appeared on the attractive male's face. "I am Leon, an incubus and your past lover, and as for that woman she was nothing but a figure I created to lure you here."

"What in the hell is an incubu-Wait! What do you mean by past lover?!" Kaito said as he had hoped that he had heard wrong.

The stranger, now known as Leon walked slowly towards Kaito. The teenager took a two step backs for every step Leon took forward. It continued this way until Kaito's back hit a boulder that was sitting in the middle of the spring. _Where the hell did this giant rock come from? I don't remember it being in here a few seconds ago._

Leon placed an arm on each side of Kaito, making sure that the boy was trapped. Kaito felt his heart racing as Leon stared down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. The blue haired teen's body was shaking but he didn't know exactly why. He knew that most of it was from fear but he couldn't help thinking that some of his trembling was because he was, dare he say it, excited.

"What I mean..." Leon said as he brought his face closer to Kaito, "is that we were and still are devoted to each other."

"W-Well I-I definitely don't remember having a l-lover especially a m-male one." _Why am I stuttering?_

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Leon pressed his lips to Kaito, causing the blue haired boy to shout out in protest, which was a big mistake on his part. Leon saw the opportunity and began exploring the teen's mouth with his tongue.

The fists that immediately went to hitting the blonde in the back switched to holding on to the incubus as Kaito began to lose himself in the kiss. Leon's tongue played expertly with his mouth. And despite the fact that he knew he should have been disgusted by kissing another guy, Kaito couldn't help but enjoy the way Leon's saliva tasted. It was a hot and had sweet flavor that made the blue-haired boy moan.

Kaito felt himself drowning in the kiss. His entire body buzzed in bliss as Leon sucked on his tongue, obviously pretending that he was sucking another organ on the boy's body. Kaito couldn't take anymore, he could hear his heart racing in his ears, his legs were getting weak, and his length pulsing with need. Kaito's whole world was spinning until finally, he came.

---

Kaito woke up in a sweat. He looked under his sheets and saw proof that he did not only come in his dream but came in real life as well.

"At least it was only a dream," Kaito said as he wiped his damped hair away from his face.

"Oh and what dream was that, love?"

Kaito felt his heart jump before looking for the source of the voice. He stared at the mirror on his nightstand to see the man from his dream lying on his bed with him. He immediately looked on his bed and saw no one but him, he then looked back to the mirror where Leon was still sitting on his mattress.

"What the hell!"

---

This story is inspired by a manga I read, which name escapes me now.

There are a lot of PVs that make Kaito seem like a pervert. I don't really see him that way, but I'm not going to ignore a plot device when I see it.

Anyway I'm really excited about this story, I always wanted to write a smut filled vocaloid fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Vocaloids mentioned in this story belong to either Yamaha or Cryton. Except for Kamaito who is a Fanmade vocaloid.

_Italic: Kaito's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic: Leon's thoughts**_

---

"So I was thinking, for the talent show the school is having this Friday, I should probably sing a classic. You know something every generation would know. Maybe something sung by Elvis. What do you think Kaito...Kaito?"

Big Al looked at his friend and saw a distance look on the blue-haired teen's face.

"Kaito!" Al shouted.

"Huh...what?" Kaito said after snapping out of his dream-like state.

"Yo, are you okay?" Al asked.

"I'm find. I'm just-." Kaito stopped mid sentence when he realized he was about to past a huge window. He ducked and quickly ran passed the clear screen before standing back up again.

"Kaito, what the hell is wrong with you." the dark skinned man asked as he stared at his friend in confusion.

---Flashback to this morning---

Kaito walked out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. He then went to the drawer and began picking out his clothes for the morning.

"What a lovely sight."

Kaito turned towards the mirror on his nightstand and saw Leon there staring at him with the same deviant look he had in his dreams. Suddenly, Kaito remembered that he was still naked and quickly switch the towel from drying off his head to covering up his lower body.

"I thought you were asleep." Kaito said while blushing.

"And now I'm awake." Leon responded with glee, "So what do you have plan for us today?"

"What do you mean us?" The blue haired teen said while getting a white shirt out of his dresser. "I'm going to school and you…well I'm not sure that you're even real."

"Trust me, Love. I'm all real." Leon said as he winked to Kaito through the mirror.

"Ugh, don't call me that." Kaito said in disgust.

"Call you what?"

"Love. It sounds so...gay."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but that doesn't exclude the fact that we 'are' lovers." stated Leon.

Kaito sighed in annoyance before grabbing a pair of jeans and hiding behind his closet door.

"What are you anyway?" Kaito asked while putting on his pants. "Some kind of mirror elf or something?"

"I am an Incubus, a male succubus." Leon explained.

"Succubus..." Kaito said to himself as he buttoned up his shirt. _Why does that sound familiar? _Kaito then remembered a video he had rented from Kamaito's shop once. He could only slightly remember that the title on the disk had something to do with succubus', What was on the disk left more of an impressing on his mind.

"Wait a minute!" Kaito said while coming out from behind the closet door. "You're telling me that you get raped by tentacles?"

"Hmm..." said the incubus "It seems that today's times lack proper knowledge about my kind, so let me explained. We succubus are sexual creatures by nature. We survive by feeding off the sexual energy of humans. We have incredible powers which can help us fulfill humans wildest fantasies."

"So you make peoples wishes come true. If that's the case why don't you change yourself into a female with a huge rack and a nice behind and then I give you all the sexual energy you could every need." The teen's mouth watered at the thought of having such an attractive woman in his room.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish explaining." Leon said calmly, "We succubus can't change our physical natures, and even if we could it would serve you no purpose now seeing how I can only fulfill your sexual desires in your sleep...at the moment anyway."

"What do you mean by 'at the moment'?" Kaito asked.

"If given enough sexual energy in a human's dream we can enter their world as physical forms and no longer would a mirror or any other reflecting object be our only way through the human realm."

"Okay, so why are you bothering me?" Kaito said while angrily approaching the nightstand. "You're supposed to be an Incubus, right? So why aren't you out fulfilling some fantasies of some 40 year old hag? Also how the hell did you even get into my mirror? I definitely don't remember you being in there before."

"Those questions will be answered on a later date." Leon said coolly. The glare Kaito was giving to him clearly had no effect on the incubus, "Meanwhile, isn't it time for you to be going?"

Kaito looked at his alarm clock and cursed once he saw that he only had 15 minutes before school started. Grabbing his book bag the teen left without saying a word to the wanton creature in his mirror.

---

Kaito entered his art class just before the bell rang. The teen sighed in relief before taking a seat in the front of the class. Kaito searched the room for mirrors and windows and to his relief he saw none. _Good, he won't be able to bother me here._

"Okay, class." The teacher said grabbing everyone's attention, "Today we will be working on self portraits."

The teacher then walked towards a metal cabinet sitting at the back of the classroom. She opened it to reveal a stack of 12 inched mirror.

"And we will be using these to help us make our work."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kaito thought as he watched his teacher give each student a mirror. When the teacher got to him, Kaito quickly laid the mirror flat on the table.

"Kaito, is something wrong?" Asked the teacher.

"Oh, its nothing. I just wanted to see if I could do my own portrait from memory." The teen lied.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel so confident in your abilities but this assignment requires you to use a mirror." The teacher said before pulling Kaito's mirror upright and leaving.

"You know you have a lovely face." Leon said as he stood next to Kaito's reflection.

Kaito said nothing to the man in the mirror and began working on his sketch. _If I just pretend he isn't here I can get through this._

"Oh, so I see you're ignoring me." said the blonde. Kaito continued working on his sketch in silence.

"Fine, pretend not to see me..." Leon said while allowing an evil smirk to form on his face, "but let's just see how long you can keep that up."

Using his nails, Leon began tracing the reflection of Kaito's neck causing the real Kaito to stiffen once he felt something raking across his neck.

_What the hell? _Kaito watched as Leon's hand traveled down from his reflection's neck to unbuttoning his shirt. The blue haired teen's heart began to race as he felt his shirt being open by invisible fingers.

"Leon, what's going on?" Kaito said panicking.

Leon's hand explored the reflection's chest while giving light kisses on the boy's cheek. Kaito bit his lips to keep from moaning as he felt calloused hand rubbing across his stomach.

"Please...stop..." The blue haired teen panted.

"Oh, so you see me now." Leon said before giving a harsh twist to the reflection's nipples.

"Ahhh-mmm!" Kaito quickly muffled his screamed and looked around to see if anyone was noticing what was happening to him. The students seem to be too busy working on their assignment to pay attention to Kaito and his embarrassing situation.

"Leon...stop...I'm sorry." The teen begged.

"Stop but were just about to get to the fun part." Leon said before unzipping the reflection's pants. Kaito's eye widened in pure horror when his erection was sprung free into the classroom.

The incubus's hand slowly stroked the reflection's length causing Kaito to slouch over in pleasure. Leon's hand were warm and rough. Each pump he gave to Kaito's length made the boy feel as if his entire body was melting.

"Le...on" The teen moaned. Kaito didn't understand what was going on, it never felt this good when he pleasured himself, but then again he wasn't a incubus with years of sexual experience.

"Kaito, you really do look cute this way." Leon said as he continued stroking the boy's reflected member. "Your cheeks are flushed a beautiful pink and your eyes are hazed over with lust. It's quite erotic."

"Y-You...b-bastaaah!" Kaito was cut off from insulting the incubus once he felt Leon rubbing his thumb over the head of his member.

"Hmm, I wonder how you would look if I inserted it into my mouth." the blonde said with a deviant smile.

"L-Leon don't!" The blue haired boy screamed.

"Kaito, whats going on here?"

Kaito looked away from the mirror to see his art teacher hovering over him.

"It's not what it look like..." Kaito said as he tried to keep himself from dying from embarrassment. How was he suppose to explain being half dressed in class nonetheless having an erection out so that the whole world could see. "I-I-I..."

"It's not like I mind you getting off in class."

"W-What?!" Kaito said as he stared at his teacher in shock.

"Class why don't you help Kaito with his problem." Ordered the teacher.

Suddenly hands that seem to appear from nowhere began tearing off the blue haired teen's clothes.

"W-Wait...what's going on?!" Kaito yelled as he felt himself being pulled from his desk and into a sea of arms. He felt fingers running all over his body. Touching him in places that even he hadn't explored.

"Stop it...stop it...stop it!"

"Ow!" Kaito open his eyes to see his teacher hover over him with a ruler in her hand.

"Kaito, please keep yourself from falling asleep in my class."

The blue haired teen looked around to see everyone staring at him in amusement, he then looked down to see that he was fully clothed.

_It...it was a dream?_

---

Kaito walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The boy was angry to say the least. Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed, so violated, _so turned on. _

"Ah!" Kaito screamed as he tried to get that last thought out of his head. The teen turned towards his nightstand mirror, where Leon was looking him with pleased expression on his face.

"Don't you dare enter my dreams tonight!" Kaito yelled to the incubus.

"I won't." Leon said a bit too quickly for Kaito's taste.

"I mean it Leon." The teenager warned. "If you enter my dreams tonight I swear I'll destroy every mirror in this entire house."

"I promise. I won't invade your dreams...for tonight anyway." The blonde quickly added.

Kaito let out a frustrated sigh before falling onto his bed. He had quite a day and it was all because of that perverted creature inside his mirror.

_How did he even get here anyway? Was he brought here because of my deprave nature?_ Kaito tried to rack his mind around the incubus sudden appearance but it just ended up making him tired and soon he went to sleep.

---

Kaito began fidgeting on his bed as he tried to find a comfortable spot to sleep in, for some reason his mattress felt different from usual, almost as if he was sleeping on something hard. The blue-haired teen open his eyes to see that he was no longer in his bed but on a floor, and it wasn't just any floor. It was a fully covered tatami mat, the types of floors you only see in dojos. Kaito looked around the room and saw himself surrounded by thin paper walls.

_I don't know where I am, but I can't help but feel that I've been here before._ The teen got up to explore this new room but only managed to fall back on the floor after tripping over something soft and silky. Kaito looked down at his feet to see what he had tripped on and was surprised to see that he had tripped over the kimono he was wearing. The blue haired teen looked over the fabric he didn't remember putting on. It wasn't just any kind of kimono, this one was decorated with momo* flowers and the material that was used to make the kimono was pure silk.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Suddenly one of the paper walls slid open allowing a man to enter the room. Kaito looked the male over. He was wearing an even more extravagant kimono than the one Kaito was wearing. The blue haired teen thought the man was some random stranger until he noticed the male's familiar blonde hair and green eyes.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing here!" Kaito yelled, "Wait a minute, is this a dream? I thought you made a promise!"

Leon said nothing, which worried Kaito because there was a weird look in the incubus's eyes. Almost as if he was sad.

"Kaito-sama, it seems that your family has found out about me." The blonde said as he kneeled before Kaito.

_Family? What family and what's all with this sama business?_

Leon grabbed one of Kaito's hand and gently began kissing it. The blue haired teen blushed at the affectionate action and tired to pull his hand away, but found that he couldn't. It was like his arm was permanently stuck in that position and if that wasn't enough to shock him, he noticed that his free hand was moving on its own to rubbing the incubus head tenderly.

"Kaito-sama, I love you." Incubus said while staring up at the teen with tear-filled eyes.

Kaito felt his heart jump at Leon's declaration of love but he didn't understand why. He didn't like guys so it was impossible for him to be in love with one...right?

"Please, for one final night, can I have you?" Leon asked

"What?!" Kaito screamed.

Leon pushed the Kaito to the ground and slowly began undoing his kimono. The blue haired teen tried to get the incubus off him, but found that his body didn't move, it was almost as if he was paralyzed.

Leon tenderly kissed Kaito's neck and the boy bit his mouth to keep from moaning. The blond slowly slid the teen's kimono off revealing the boy's pale chest. Leon place his mouth over one of Kaito's nipples and carefully began sucking the teat making the blue-haired teen to gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

_I can't be enjoying this? _But despite that thought, Kaito's body leaned into Leon's mouth. The blonde incubus slid his hand down Kaito's stomach until he reached the boy's manhood and slowly started stroking it.

"N-No." Kaito moaned. He didn't know why but Leon's hand lit his body on fire. It only took one pump from the incubus hand to get the teen member fully hard and if that wasn't enough to drive him mad. Leon's hot and rough tongue was beginning to lick even harder at Kaito's nipple. It was only a matter of minutes before the teen was in a mess of whimpers and moans.

Leon lifted his head away from Kaito's chest and whispered in the boy's ear. "I'm going to enter you now."

Kaito mind was so hazed over with lust that he didn't even hear what the incubus had said, but things soon started to make sense once he felt something propping at his entrance and that's when he started to panic.

"No! Wait! STOP!" Kaito woke up in his bed in a sweat. He looked around and was relieved when he saw that he was back in his room. He than notice his nightstand mirror where Leon was sleeping on the reflection of his bed.

Angry, Kaito took the alarm clock beside his bed and threw it at the mirror. It hit the glass only causing a minor crack on the side of the mirror, but it had it desire effect. Leon woke up in a startled.

"Kaito, whats wrong?" Leon asked as he stared into the angry eyes of the teenager.

"You promised me you wouldn't enter my dream tonight." Kaito accused.

"And I didn't." Leon quickly retorted.

"Don't lie to me. I just had some strange dream with you in it and the worst part was that I couldn't even move my arm to stop you from doing things to me." The blue haired boy said while blushing as he remembered the dream.

"Kaito, I love you too much to disobey you." Again Kaito felt his heart jump.

"Please believe me."

_Well, I guess it could be possibly that I caused the dream myself. I was thinking about him before I went to sleep but I'm not going to tell him that. _

"Fine, I'll believe you, but only because I don't have any proof that you actually did enter my dreams." said Kaito.

"Thank you." said Leon, "You being able to trust me really makes me happy."

"Whatever." Kaito said trying to ignore the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach. Seeing how he still had a few more hours before he had to go to school, the blue haired teenager decide to go back to sleep.

Leon watched his love fall asleep and so an evil smirk appeared on his face. _**Besides there is no need for me to enter your dreams anymore because soon I'll have my own body to touch you with.**_

---

What, is there a plot in this smut?

Also thanks for all the favs and reviews they really do mean a lot.


End file.
